Straight From A Fairytale
by gaaralover15
Summary: Sometimes things aren't what they seem. For Lithuania, it's what he has to deal with on a daily basis with his friend Poland. Contains yaoi and smut. Don't like it, don't read it.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hetalia related. If I did, stuff like this story would happen everyday.

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

><p><strong>Fruity &amp; Pink<strong>

Early one morning, as the colorful songbirds sang and the sun began to awake the young Lithuania slumbered. Except for the snores coming from the young country, silence was spread throughout the home. As the sun rose higher, its rays stung the face hidden by the chocolate brown locks, yet he continued to sleep. If he knew what was in store for him that day ,he would of woken up early and fled his home for the next week and a half.

"Liet! Like wake up, sleepyhead!"

Startled, Lithuania opened his eyes to a quite an interesting sight. His best friend, another country like him named Poland, was wearing a large hot pink ball gown with an eggshell white ribbon tied to his feminine waist. Upon his head was a tiara with small pink diamonds imbedded on the tips of it. In his left hand was a rather large scepter with rubies scattered around the base.

"Like come on, Liet!" I like have the whole day planned for us. Get up!"

"What's up with that outfit?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you wearing all that?"

It took the blond country a few minutes to figure out what his friend was talking about, and even then he didn't quite understand.

"Like what do you mean, Liet?" this is my Wednesday attire."

Lithuania was pulled out of bed by an impatient Poland and thrown into his bathroom.

"_For years now, since we have become allies, I still haven't figured this guy out. It's almost like he came straight out of a fairytale,"_ Lithuania thought to himself. He undressed himself and stepped into his shower. He couldn't stop thinking about his blond friend and after a while innocent thoughts turned into sexy ones. With every passing thoughts he could feel a tightness in the pit of his stomach. He looked down and saw the swollen member that was begging for attention. Ashamed, he reached down for it and let his mind swarm with thoughts of his best friend.

_Liet, please don't stop. More. I need more._

_Your wish is my command, my beloved._

_I grabbed his small waist and thrust deeply into him._

_Gah! Yesss-ah!_

_As he hissed for more, I grabbed his leaking member and started to pump it to my rhythm._

_Liet, I-I'm gonna cum!_

_His voice made an electric bolt shoot throughout my body. All these sensations put together made me have to cum. Just a few more thru-_

" Liet, like what's taking so long? You're masturbating? What the hell! We don't have time for that," an angry Poland said to a horny Lithuania.

Pissed, Poland grabbed Lithuania's cock and squeezed the life out of it, assuring it would soften again.

"Like let's go!"

Lithuania was pulled onto the floor and had all his clothes thrown on him.

"_This is going to be a long day,"_ Lithuania thought.

* * *

><p>After getting dressed, Poland had pushed Lithuania into his car and drove off to his house.<p>

"Like come in."

Lithuania got out of the car and entered Poland's home. It was a nice "hipster pink" as he would tell people. He began to smell pancakes.

"Liet, like I'm making us some food come over to get some."

He sat down and Poland handed him a plate of strawberry pancakes. He took a bite of them and his mouth had a burst of flavors. He thought these were the best pancakes he'd have ever eaten.  
>"Poland, these are amazing. Since when could you cook something like this?" he asked.<p>

"Like, France taught me the other day. He was so drunk like he even taught me how to make some of his secret. Like unfortunately for me, one of my ponies ate the instruction I wrote it on. That's the last time I write things on edible paper."  
>Lithuania laughed at how simple-minded his friend could be at times. Poland walked toward the kitchen so he could clean up the mess he made. Lithuania started to stare at his friend as he walked away. All he wanted was so put his arms around the other country's waist and tell him he loves him.<p>

"_Yes, I am in love with my best friend. I can't help but _not _be in love with him. I just can't. Well it doesn't matter considering how he will never return my love for him. After all, he did let Russia take me without a fight. I will always be alone. Alone, unloved, and unlovable,"_ Lithuania thought to himself.

Poland's cell phone began to ring.  
>"Like, hello? Aha. Ya. Alright then. Thanks. Bye."<p>

"Who was that?" Lithuania asked him.

"Huh, oh don't worry about that," Poland said looking at what time it was. "Hurry up player. Like we have to be out of my house by 1:30 alright."

"Um…okay. But isn't that in one hour?"

"I know that's why I'm saying to hurry!" Poland yelled. "Ah, forget it!"

Poland grabbed Lithuania, ran outside with him, and threw him in his car.

* * *

><p>As he stepped out of the car, the first thing the brown-haired country saw was a giant Ferris wheel.<p>

"Poland, where exactly are we?"

"We're at a carnival, duh! Like isn't this gonna be fun!" Poland explained cheerfully.

"Um…sure," he responded.

Pulled by his sleeve, Lithuania was led by Poland to a ticket booth.

"Like don't worry about it, I brought money."  
>after purchasing the tickets, they headed to the teacups.<p>

"I don't know about this. You might throw up."  
>"Like, no I won't. I've been practicing to not throw up by eating England's food. Bleh," Poland said pretending to gag.<p>

Lithuania looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Really," he assured, "stomach of steel."

They got in the teacups and Poland started turning the wheel as fast as he could. Trying to hold on, Lithuania noticed Poland started turning green. He tried to stop them from spinning, but the ride started and began to make them spin faster.

"Like, get me off! Liet, save me!" Poland cried.

He couldn't save his friend. All he could do was hold him in his arms until the ride stopped. Poland started to cry and get more nauseous as the teacups kept going. Lithuania held him tighter in his arms and looked out towards the crowd. He could see the faces of those in line, those who were playing games, just every single person in the carnival. He saw all the different people and could care less about them. All he was concerned about was for the blond country in his arms. As the teacups finally slowed down, Poland was able to get the color in his face back. Of course, the second he got off the ride, Poland started to throw up.

"Like *cough* that was horrible."  
>Lithuania looked down to the ground and saw his puke was…it was…what the hell? It was pink. Honestly, what person can throw up only pink? It didn't even smell bad. Almost like a piña colada. Yet there it was, fruity and pink. Something straight out of a fairytale.<p>

"Like let's do that again," Poland said with a smile.

"What? No, we're going to sit down until you feel better."

"But, like, I already do."

"I don't care. We're going to sit for at least half an hour until your stomach is normal again."

"*Sigh* Like okay, Liet."

He didn't argue. That he noticed quickly. Poland would try anything and everything to get his way, yet right at that moment Lithuania saw him be obedient. For a second, Lithuania wondered if the apocalypse was about to start. They walked over to a bench under a cool, shady spot under a large oak tree. They started talking about how they've been doing economically and politically. Poland changed the topic to his new skirt collection. It became one of those moments where time seemed to slow down as they enjoyed each other's company. Yet time past quickly as the sun behind them began to set. Poland looked at his cell phone for the time and noticed it was 5:30.

"Like, oh my gosh! We have to go!"

He grabbed Lithuania's arm and started to run while he dragged Lithuania behind headed towards the Ferris wheel. He kept bumping into the crowd trying his best to make it quickly. As they finally arrived, Poland and Lithuania were breathing quite rapidly.

Out of breath, Poland said, "Like I have a 5:45 reservation."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you, but you have to wait until there is an open spot," the Ferris wheel conductor told him.

Poland began to complain but still decided to wait. Impatient, Poland would keep looking at his cell phone to check the time. After ten minutes of waiting, it was 5:55 and a couple were stepping off.

"Okay, step right in," he told the two countries.

They got inside an empty seat and were fastened safely. The conductor went back and started the Ferris wheel until they were on the top.

"Poland, what exactly is going on?"

"Like, wait two minutes."

"For what? Poland, you've been acting very strange today. What the hell is going on?"

"WAIT!"

Poland started to get more frustrated as he kept getting interrogated by Lithuania. He couldn't stop getting anxious and looked at his cell phone again. It was 5:59.

"It's about to start!"

"Poland, what's about to st-"

Boom. Boom. Bang. Boom.

Lithuania looked at the dark sky and saw fireworks of all colors.

"Poland, you planned this?"

"Like, of course."

Poland had the biggest smile on his face to show hoe proud he was. Lithuania looked up again at the fireworks. All the colors together like that was nothing like any other fireworks show he has ever seen. Then, it was ending. The last few fireworks were formed together to write out 'Liet I love you' for everyone to see. Lithuania's eyes widened. Deep down he already knew he loved his friend, but he would of never guessed his love would returned, and to be told like this. He turned his head to look at his beloved Poland and he saw him throwing…confetti?

Lithuania laughed and asked, "Where did you get the confetti from?"

"Like from here."

He pushed one of the rubies on his scepter and opened the top of it to show a hidden compartment.

"So, like, what did you think of today?"

Overpowered by his love, he reached for the back of Poland's head and crashed their lips together. He tasted the sweetness of Poland's lips and started to lick them to take in more of the flavor. Poland responded with a sweet high-pitched moan that sent Lithuania over the top. He could feel his pants quickly tighten. He broke the kiss and they had a long trail of saliva connecting them.

"T-that was l-like so breath-taking," Poland stuttered.

"thank you for everything you did for me."

"You're welcome."

"I love you, Poland. I really do love you."

"I love you, Liet."

Poland got Lithuania's arm and placed it around his waist. He rested his head on the brown-haired country's chest. Lithuania tightened his grip around his new blond lover.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that there isn't much "action" in this chapter. It's going to be in the next chapter. Write enough reviews to actually convince me to get my lazy butt to start writing it. Tell your friends to help by writing me reviews!~<p> 


End file.
